Tú la llevas
by Indie's Clockwork Orange
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que una historia no puede estar protagonizada por una ausencia? Los inspectores Dragneel y Cheney encuentran el cadáver de Sting Eucliffe, que es la excusa perfecta para discutir sobre varios temas. Durante la plática, varias personas relacionadas con Sting aparecen en el piso, causando un enorme barullo sin sentido. "Y, ahora, tú la llevas." / Para CattivaRagazza.


**Disclaimer** | Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**Aviso** | Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".

**Aquí Indie **| Juro por la lluvia de ranas que no me voy a enrollar. Tan sólo quiero hacer un par de **advertencias**; esta historia contiene humor negro y absurdo, crítica social, un posible OoC y rebel-pepinadas en cantidades titánicas, así que no me responsabilizo de la perdida de vuestros calcetines mientras lo leéis.

**Personajes **| Sting como personaje principal y como señuelo; Natsu como el cabrón que al principio cae mal y, luego, cae igual de mal pero resulta que es aficionado a regalar azucarillos; Gray como el "eh, tú, te vamos a hacer bashing", y muchos otros personajes como los "¿y a vosotros quién os ha dado vela en este Natingue?".

Y quiero tomarme la libertad de dedicarle el fruto de mis largos trayectos en metro a **CattivaRagazza**, madre de mis hijos y fuente de inspiración, porque el crack no se hace si dos no quieren.

* * *

><p><em>Una historia puede estar protagonizada por una ausencia.<em>

**Tú la llevas.**

Cuando la puerta no pudo soportar más los impactos de aquellos relucientes mocasines, cedió, apareciéndose como una inmensa grieta en el reflejo de los sucios ventanales de cristal de botella.

El inspector Dragneel fue el primero en violar la propiedad privada de Sting. Aunque, realmente, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Seguido de su mano derecha, Rogue Cheney, irrumpió en el cuartucho y no pudo evitar taparse la nariz con la manga de la raída gabardina. La estancia apestaba a muerto y a mantequilla rancia. Se volvió rápidamente hacia Rogue, que, con el rostro desencajado, devoraba con los neones que le encendían el lívido rostro la esquina iluminada por la luz de una única bombilla pelada. Y allí estaba el anfitrión; soga al cuello y pantalones mojados.

—Hijo de perra —masculló Dragneel entre dientes—. Hemos llegado tarde… —Miró a sus hombres y se fijó en el más alto y fornido, una auténtica bestia parda—. Nanagear, llama a Fullbuster.

—Pero sin la orden de registro…

El inspector no tardó en ladrar.

—¡Llama a Fullbuster, he dicho! —El agente Nanagear se sobresaltó y retrocedió, asintiendo—. Joder, ¿para qué os paga el Estado, panda de gandules? —dijo, dirigiéndose al resto—. ¡Marchaos! No quiero ver a nadie cuando Fullbuster pise este puto suelo. ¡¿Entendido?!

Y los agentes se marcharon envueltos en el desfallecimiento y la estúpida sumisión. Al menos, a Rogue le parecía estúpida. Aquel hombre no era más que un tirano con los nervios a flor de piel que había sido maltratado por los trapicheos de un barrio como aquel.

Rogue avanzó con pasos torpes hacia el cuerpo. Quería agarrarle la mano y acariciarle la palma con el pulgar, decirle que todo iba a ir bien y oír su hilo de voz, contaminada por una asquerosa tos de fumador, implorando perdón, deshaciéndose de aquella pesada cadena. Pero Sting estaba muerto. Y los muertos no hablan.

—Cheney —lo llamó Dragneel—, ¿ves algo interesante?

El inspector Dragneel no se había movido del centro de la estancia, así que no pudo percatarse de todos aquellos detalles que demostraban que Sting era una mente brillante escondida tras viejos harapos.

—Deberías ver esto… —musitó Rogue, insinuando apenas una sonrisa.

El inspector se acercó al delgaducho cuerpecito que colgaba de la viga de ladrillo visto. Qué labios tan pálidos, qué mejillas tan hundidas, qué extremidades tan largas, pensaba Rogue mientras Dragneel se fijaba en el antebrazo de Sting.

La navaja se había hundido en aquella tierna piel.

«Tú la llevas.»

—¡¿Qué mierda significa esto, Sting?! —le preguntó Dragneel al cadáver—. ¡¿A qué estás jugando?! —Liberó un largo suspiro y se frotó las sienes.

—Es un juego —respondió Rogue con su habitual sequedad.

El inspector frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Explícate.

—Un estúpido juego —respondió—. Un juego que ya creía enterrado.

—Ve al grano, Cheney, no tengo todo el tiempo —le ordenó su compañero con un atisbo de nerviosismo—. Fullbuster no tardará en llegar. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, alisando los rebeldes mechones—. Si nos encuentra aquí sin la orden de registro empezará a hacer preguntas. A ti te cambiarán de departamento y yo tendré que entregar la placa.

Rogue dibujó una sonrisa torcida e inspiró profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Eso significa que tengo que responder al mensaje.

—¿Qué mensaje? —El inspector se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Puedes ser más claro?

—Cuando entré en homicidios, dejé de verme con Sting, así que empezamos a mandarnos cartas —explicó Rogue—. El caso es que siempre terminábamos con "tú la llevas", lo que significaba que la pelota estaba en el tejado del otro, que debía contestar. —Arrugó las comisuras y los recuerdos se escondieron en sus pliegues—. Dejó de escribirme un día de invierno como este. Aunque por aquel entonces nevaba. El cambio climático me revienta las pelotas.

—¿A Rogue Cheney le revienta las pelotas el cambio climático? —Dragneel ni se molestó en disimular la carcajada que estaba ansiosa por escapar de sus labios—. Esto sí que es realmente gracioso, aunque no más interesante que el hecho de que tuvieras una relación tan íntima con Sting. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Por la misma razón por la cual te oculté que tu mujer se tira a mi novia.

—¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos del inspector se abrieron como platos—. ¡¿Qué cojones acabas de decir?!

—Todo el departamento lo sabe.

—¡¿Qué Lucy qué…?!

—Venga ya, no te hagas el loco.

—¡Joder! —Dragneel cerró el puño. No se dio cuenta de la tensión acumulada hasta que se vio los nudillos completamente blancos—. El cambio climático me la suda, pero la orientación sexual de mi mujer sí que es algo como para cortarse las pelotas.

—Arráncatelas —sugirió Rogue.

—Mejor las estrujo.

Rogue se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

—Tu novia es una tipeja muy seria, Rogue. Jodidamente seria. ¿Qué coño hace con Lucy?

—¿Y a ti qué te parece?

Dragneel bufó. Rogue sonrió.

—Pero eso ahora no importa, ¿no crees? —dijo—. Tenemos un cadáver delante.

—Cierto, cierto… Oye, ¿dónde os conocisteis?

—En narcóticos.

—¿Sting fue madero?

—No. Cocainómano.

—En cuanto le has visto, te has meado encima. ¿Te debía dinero?

—Ya te he dicho que lo que intercambiábamos eran cartas —respondió—. ¿Y tú, Dragneel, de qué conocías a Sting?

—Dices que mi mujer tenía unas aficiones aparte de pajármela. Bien, pues yo tenía otras. —Y, acto seguido, le devolvió la mirada al dulce suicida.

Rogue apretó la mandíbula. Aquello era un golpe bajo.

—Así que por eso hablaba constantemente de ti… Sabía que se tiraba a alguien, pero pensé que se trataba de Redfox o de Fullbuster. —Rogue negó levemente—. ¿Cómo… cómo no fui capaz de…?

_Para Rogue._

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca pisaste los baños de la segunda planta? —Dragneel estalló en una limpia carcajada—. ¡Pero si éramos orden del día! —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cargando el aire del estridente sonido de sus gárgaras diabólicas—. Maldito Cheney, ¿por qué nunca te enteras de nada? ¿Por qué siempre eres el último?

Eso mismo se preguntaba él.

_Cuando leas esto, ya no existiré en este mundo. Ya habré volado._

—¿Qué le dirás a Fullbuster cuando llegue? —le preguntó a Dragneel.

—Que lo encontramos por casualidad.

Rogue enarcó una ceja.

—¿Crees que un tipo como Fullbuster es tan idiota como para tragarse esa gilipollez?

_Soy como un cuervo que trata de combatir el cielo. ¡Mira cómo mis plumas negras se esparcen por el añil! ¡Mira cómo contamino el mundo!_

—¿Alguna sugerencia, Cheney? —preguntó el inspector con retintín, serrando los dientes tras pronunciar el apellido de su acompañante.

—¿Por qué le has llamado?

Dragneel frunció los labios.

—¿He hecho eso?

Rogue asintió.

—Mierda…

—Bueno, todavía podemos investigar la muerte de Sting. Debo reconocer que cuando lo he visto…

—Me han dado ganas de abofetearte. ¿Tanto aprecio sentías por él?

Rogue se volvió, molesto.

—Te recuerdo que el que se ha puesto a gritarle al muerto has sido tú.

_Soy un parásito del sistema, la escoria que se esconde en los callejones oscuros. Soy tóxico para todos. Soy tóxico para ti. Y yo no quiero que mueras, Rogue. No podría soportarlo. _

Dragneel sonrió satisfecho. Le encantaba ver cómo era Rogue quien perdía los estribos antes que él.

—¿Quieres un pañuelo, Cheney?

_Así que he decidido que lo mejor es desaparecer antes de que eso ocurra. Es egoísta, pero así soy yo; una mala persona, siempre lo he sido. Un mal bicho que hay que exterminar._

—Me estás cabreando, Dragneel.

_Tú no te mereces el amor de una mala persona. No te mereces que un cuervo te picotee las entrañas y te rasgue la córnea con sucias garras. No quiero que en tus ojos oscurezca mi turbio sueño._

—Hoy estás que te sales —rio Dragneel—. En serio, Cheney, ¿qué te has tomado al salir de casa? Nunca te había visto tan… humano.

_Y aquí estoy yo, abriéndome en canal, entregándote todo mi corazón. Pero no lo devores, por favor. Entiérralo entre las raíces de un viejo roble y cuida de él, aliméntalo con el odio del que te quieras deshacer._

El silencio arropaba la estancia. Dragneel miraba de soslayo a Rogue, que parecía un fluorescente fundido que no dejaba de parpadear, una molesta presencia. Y se preguntaba, cuando el aroma putrefacto le cosquilleaba en la nariz, el porqué de aquella ironía defensiva y aquellos párpados caídos. Daba lástima. Era sabido que Rogue siempre se mostraba frío y distante, pero aquella noche emanaba un calor que se pegaba al papel pintado que cubría las paredes.

_Y mi muerte será tu paz, tu luz, tu bien._

—¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? —preguntó, acuchillando el silencio.

—Sé que había una mujer.

—No me jodas…

Rogue asintió levemente, disfrutando el fastidio del inspector, saboreándolo.

—Se rumoreaba que era la esposa de alguno de los palurdos de comisaría —explicó sin dejar de observar el cuerpo—. Primero, pensé en Lucy, pero después me di cuenta de que ella ya estaba ocupada con mí… Bueno, con Yukino. —Dragneel también tenía la vista fija en Sting, pero el oído estaba puesto en aquellos labios venenosos, que escupían verdades sin precaución—. Es curioso que Sting tuviera tantos amantes. Realmente, siempre se había mostrado indiferente ante la idea de compartir la vida con otra persona. De hecho, siempre pensé que moriría virgen. No es que le costara entregarse a los demás, pero le sabía mal que el resto quisiera compartir su tiempo con él. Tenía la autoestima por los suelos.

—Eso lo sé —asintió Dragneel tras un breve suspiro—. A mí me gustaba cómo olía… Lástima que ahora sea un pedazo de carne putrefacto… ¿Sabes esas muestras de colonia que te dan en los almacenes del casco antiguo, cerca de la estación? —Rogue asintió—. Pues ese era su olor. Pasaba demasiado tiempo allí, observando los trenes.

_Nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar una vida nueva. Lo pienso todos los días cuando veo los trenes pasar. ¡Cuánta gente desconocida metida en un mismo vagón! ¡Cuántas almas sin rumbo! ¡Cuántos desgraciados, Rogue! ¡Óyelos, escúchalos llorar!_

—¿Crees que algo de todo esto tiene sentido? —Dragneel empezaba a desanimarse.

—Quería que yo lo viera —apuntó Rogue—. "Tú la llevas." Más claro, el agua.

—Blanco y en botella.

—Cristalino.

Ambos suspiraron.

_Pero no te desanimes, porque en el mundo también hay buenas personas. No todo es blanco o negro, ¿no? Fíjate en el inspector Dragneel. Es un tipo horrible, pero tiene su corazoncito. Abusa de su cargo y destroza a sus hombres con esa soberbia y ese desprecio que tanto lo caracterizan. Aun así, cuida de su mujer y sus hijos, respeta los semáforos y saluda al quiosquero todas las mañanas. Tan malo no puede ser._

—¿Y por qué crees que quería que lo vieras?

—Creo que trataba de darme una lección —respondió Rogue.

_Soy un __pobre diablo, un espantapájaros, un perro de paja. Alguien al que nadie nunca quiso. Puede que nadie. Polvo de estrella._

—¿También te lo tirabas?

Rogue cerró los ojos, recordando los espacios cerrados, los alientos mezclándose y las ganas de poseerse el uno al otro.

—No.

—¿No? —Dragneel arqueó las cejas—. Hubiera jurado que algo pasaba entre vosotros dos.

—¿Estabas enamorado de él?

Una risa brotó de los labios del inspector. Cuando los espasmos cesaron, negó.

—Para mí, Sting no era más que una diversión —explicó—. Mi hijo pequeño se levanta por las noches. Él cree que no nos damos cuenta, pero yo lo oigo corretear por el pasillo. —Chasqueó la lengua, casi divertido—. Se va a la cocina y se sienta frente al frigorífico abierto. Y una vez allí, engulle todos los dulces del último cajón. Luego, vuelve a la cama. ¿Y sabes cómo se levanta a la mañana siguiente? Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Así es como volvía yo de este apartamento, sabiendo que en la nuca de Sting se habían quedado marcados mis caninos.

Rogue escuchaba con suma atención. A él también le hubiera gustado hacer todas esas cosas. Pero ni le gustaban los dulces ni se sentía cómodo en presencia de Sting.

_Y es por eso que yo no puedo cambiar el mundo. Nadie seguiría a un patán como yo. Aunque tampoco creo que quieran escuchar a un joven amargado con cara de pocos amigos que se esconde tras esquirlas de carbón. Debes dejar de saciarte en las sombras. Por favor, Rogue, sal y cambia el mundo. _

—¿Era feliz? —quiso saber Rogue.

—¿Conmigo?

—En general.

Dragneel se concedió unos segundos para meditar la respuesta.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Sting era un maldito utópico. —A Rogue le dio la sensación que le estaba escupiendo aquellas mismas palabras como si él fuera el verdadero culpable de la desgracia de Sting—. Perseguía metas inalcanzables.

—¿Inalcanzables?

Dragneel dejó escapar un bufido desquiciado por la nariz.

—El bueno de Sting Eucliffe quería cambiar el mundo. —Una risa sucia acompañó su discurso—. Como si el mundo pudiera cambiarse en dos días. Tienes que luchar, Natsu, me decía. Tienes que salir y luchar por aquello que es justo. Amar a todas las personas e intentar hacerlas un poco más felices.

—Sting nunca fue un tipo optimista. —Aquello fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Rogue. Y era cierto. Sting nunca había sido un tipo optimista, sino que era una especie de fantasma que vagaba por las calles con los ojos vacíos—. ¿En serio te dijo eso?

Dragneel ignoró la pregunta y prosiguió.

—Hablaba mucho sobre ti. Decía que merecías ser feliz y que no soportaba verte deprimido, que te observaba todos los días. Se quedaba tras la valla de la urbanización, mirando cómo salías en ese pijama roñoso a recoger el periódico. A mí sólo me venía a ver cuando quería sexo, y ni se molestaba en llamar. Se plantaba frente la puerta del despacho y sonreía con aquellos dientes amarillentos.

_Porque yo sólo he amado una vez. Y por esa misma razón quiero que seas tú quien cumpla mi sueño. Limpia este mundo de la mierda. Limpia a todos sus habitantes. Que no te corroa la envidia, que la ira no te corrompa. Aprende a llorar delante de los demás, a ofrecer tu hombro. No le temas al contacto humano, a las caricias, a los abrazos. No seas el Rogue Cheney que yo conocí. Rompe contigo, con tus barreras. Aplaude al fuerte, apoya al débil. Evoluciona._

—También hablaba sobre ti —dijo Rogue como si tratara de disculparse—, pero no mucho.

—¿Hablaba bien?

—Hablaba.

Otro suspiro se posó en sus labios.

—Antes has dicho algo de… una mujer. —Dragneel repescó los fragmentos de aquella conversación de ascensor mal interpretada en una estrecha habitación podrida y corrompida.

—No sé quién era.

—¿Por qué sospechaste de Lucy?

—Algo me dice que Lucy siempre estuvo enamorada de Sting.

—¿De Sting? ¿Por qué Lucy se enamoraría de alguien como él?

—De la misma razón por la que Yukino se enamoró de ella.

Dragneel asintió como si hubiera comprendido que no podía seguir combatiendo aquellos argumentos tirando de la tensa cuerda que mantenía aquel improvisado diálogo frente al cadáver de un perdedor.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué tiene que ver Sting con nosotros, con nuestras vidas? —La lengua de Dragneel chasqueó y disparó aquella pregunta cargada de rencor.

_Un mundo mejor es sólo una utopía. _

—¿Tú le echas leche al café?

Dragneel frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—¿Se la echas? —insistió Rogue.

—Pues… no. Me gusta el café solo. ¿Por qué?

—Sting le echaba café a la leche, no leche al café. Y, además, le añadía tres terrones de azúcar.

—Eres un tipo complicado. Siempre lo has sido.

_Un mundo mejor a cambio de algunos sacrificios es posible._

—Dime, ¿has leído el periódico esta mañana, Cheney? —le preguntó, a lo que Rogue negó—. Parece que, últimamente, los periodistas sólo cagan malas noticias. Es una mierda, ¿no crees?

—Sting recortaba todas las noticias que le llamaban la atención y las colgaba en la cocina, bajo los armaritos de pino. Me gustaba esa cocina. Olía a galletas.

—¿Te amaba?

—No creo. ¿A ti?

—Tampoco.

_Ahora, ve, Rogue. Ve y cómete el mundo antes de que él te devore a ti._

Una voz intrusa retumbó en la estancia.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —Era el inspector Fullbuster—. Dragneel, ¿qué cojones significa esto?

Ambos se volvieron, descubriendo unos labios fruncidos y unos brazos cruzados, una ridícula mueca de enfado. Fullbuster avanzó hasta el centro de la estancia, posicionándose entre los dos inspectores, y le echó un vistazo a Sting, que seguía colgado como el peso inerte que suponía en aquel momento.

—¿Cómo habéis entrado? —preguntó Fullbuster sin apartar la mirada de la soga que abrazaba en un cariño mortal el cuello de Sting.

—La puerta estaba abierta —mintió Dragneel.

Fullbuster se volvió hacia él.

—Así que la puerta estaba abierta, ¿eh?

—Claro.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que este tipo era tan idiota que dejó la puerta abierta? —Ni se molestó en ocultar una sonrisa burlona—. Creía que eras mejor policía.

—Relaja el tono, Fullbuster —intervino Rogue.

Fullbuster se echó a reír.

—Eh, pero si es Cheney… ¿Tú no estabas en narcóticos?

—Cambié de departamento —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Vaya, vaya… —Fullbuster asintió como si estuviera realmente sorprendido—. Te cambiaron de departamento. ¿Y yo no me he enterado? ¿Cómo ha sido?

—Soy un tipo silencioso.

—Así es —corroboró Dragneel—, es un tipo silencioso.

—Sí, sí que lo soy. —Rogue sonrió.

—Es cierto, Cheney. Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

—Nunca hago ruido.

—Nunca.

—Bueno, basta de tonterías —zanjó Fullbuster, furioso—. Quiero que ambos me deis una explicación. No nací ayer. La puerta está forzaba. ¿Dónde pollas está vuestra orden de registro?

Dragneel y Rogue sonrieron.

—La hemos perdido —dijo Rogue.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo has oído, Fullbuster. —Dragneel era incapaz de aguantarse la risa.

Antes de que el inspector Fullbuster se mosqueara todavía más, Bickslow irrumpió en el minúsculo piso.

—¡Fullbuster!

—¡¿Qué?! —El inspector estaba a punto de sacar espuma por la boca.

—La mujer de Dragneel está aquí.

—¡La que faltaba! —Dragneel ya no podía soportarlo más y estalló en estridentes carcajadas—. Que pase, que pase —le dijo a Bickslow, secándose las lágrimas que le habían producido tal ataque de risa—. Oh, que pase, por favor… Esto se pone interesante.

—Lo siento, pero no tiene permitida la entrada a la escena del crimen. Esto no es un parque temático.

—¿Crimen? ¿Pero qué crimen? —preguntó Dragneel entre risotadas.

_Sobre todo, mantente firme. Y sonríe, Rogue, sonríe. Ríete del mundo, ríete con él._

Rogue sonrió.

_Porque he visto esas perlas tuyas y me fascinan, me dejan totalmente atónito. Qué sonrisa tan hermosa._

La situación empezaba a desmadrarse. Si bien se había quedado de piedra cuando había visto el cuerpo de Sting, ahora era incapaz de contenerse. Finalmente, se unió a su ruidoso compañero, cosa que no pareció gustarle nada a Fullbuster.

_Ríe, Rogue, ríe. Permíteme oír tu deliciosa risa una vez más._

—¡¿Qué os hace tanta gracia, estúpidos?! —Fullbuster apretó los puños—. ¡¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esas risas?!

—Está muerto —respondió Rogue—, está muerto. Y nos va a enterrar a todos.

—El jodido ha ganado —añadió Dragneel—. Nos ha ganado, Fullbuster. ¿Todavía no lo entiendes?

Pero la cosa todavía no había terminado.

—¡Sting!

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia la procedencia de aquella voz chillona y se encontraron con Lucy Heartfilia, la escultural mujer del inspector Dragneel.

—Vaya, querida, ¿cómo tú por aquí? —preguntó él, divertido.

Lucy se paró en seco en el umbral de la puerta, mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas el cadáver de Sting.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque él la lleva —respondió Dragneel, señalando a Rogue, que ya estaba rodando por el suelo, muerto de la risa. Lucy frunció el ceño—. ¡Él la lleva! Oh, venga, Lucy. ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!

—Me niego a que esto… —empezó Fullbuster, pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de otra joven—. ¿Y ésta quién es? —preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—¡Lisanna! —Bickslow se sorprendió al verla—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Así que, finalmente, lo ha hecho… —dijo ella.

—¡Lo ha hecho! —exclamó Dragneel—. Sí, señora, lo ha hecho…

—Esto es de locos. —Fullbuster negó enérgicamente—. ¡Bickslow, trae al resto!

—Se han ido a tomarse unas cervezas. —Y, acto seguido, se volvió hacia su mujer—. Lisanna, ¿estás bien?

—Ahora sí —respondió ella, sonriente—. Ahora sí…

_Me pregunto si alguien llorará mi muerte. ¿Acaso no te lo has planteado nunca? Yo sí. De hecho, me gustaría ver cómo reaccionará la gente cuando sepa lo que he hecho._

—¡Todo el mundo fuera! —tronó Fullbuster. Pero nadie obedeció—. ¡¿Me habéis oído?!

—Perfectamente —respondió Lucy—, perfectamente…

—¿Entonces?

—Claro que no tenemos problemas auditivos, inspector Fullbuster. ¿Acaso usted no tiene ojos en la cara?

—Dragneel, controla a tu mujer.

—Ya no es mi mujer —dijo Dragneel, ayudando a Rogue a levantarse—. Es mi cuñada.

—¿Qué coño dices, imbécil?

—Cheney y yo somos hermanos.

—¿Hermanos? ¡¿Qué coño estáis diciendo?! ¡¿Podéis hacer el favor de comportaros?!

—¿Tienes hermanos, Fullbuster? —preguntó Rogue, ahogándose en su propia risa—. Yo sí. Tengo siete.

Fullbuster inspiró profundamente, tratando de no perder los nervios. Aquella situación le superaba. Estaba rodeado de un atajo de locos. Demasiadas personas, muy poco espacio.

—¡Eh, aquí hay algo! —gritó Bickslow desde el otro extremo de la sala.

Todos se volvieron hacia él, excepto Rogue y Dragneel, que andaban dando tumbos alrededor del cadáver.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Fullbuster.

—Una… cámara.

—¿Una cámara?

_Yo no podré ver sus caras, Rogue. No podré verlas. Cuando nos encontremos en otra vida, ¿me dirás cómo eran? ¿Divertidas? Espero que sí. Espero que se haga una gran fiesta para celebrar que el asqueroso Sting Eucliffe ha muerto, que ya nunca regresará._

Fullbuster separó el aparato del trípode que lo sostenía y bufó.

—¿Qué es esta broma?

—Una vez, el señor Eucliffe me dijo que le gustaría ver la reacción de sus conocidos cuando él muriera. —Había otra mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta, la sensualidad personificada—. Decidí que no era una mala idea, así que cuando ayer me llamó diciendo que se iba a suicidar, corrí a por la cámara y la dejé grabando.

—¿Quién es usted? —le ladró Fullbuster.

—La Muerte —dijo ella, sonriente.

—¡Pero si es Orland, de los Servicios de Inteligencia! —Dragneel corrió a sus brazos—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tenéis mucho papeleo?

—Bastante, la verdad —respondió ella amablemente, como si de viejos conocidos se tratara—. Me alegra ver que en este barrio todavía tenemos inspectores decentes, Dragneel.

—Muy bien dicho, muy bien dicho…

_Aun así, creo que ya puedo empezar con las apuestas. Uno llorará, otro no se presentará. Puede que alguno se alegre y todo. Pero estoy convencido de que tú y el inspector Dragneel terminaréis sintiéndoos orgullosos. Es más, podría decir que hasta seréis capaces de salir por la puerta con una visión de la vida totalmente nueva. Y aunque estas palabras nunca le lleguen a él, sabrá lo que tiene que hacer. Si no coincidís en el ascensor, ya podrás decírselo en cualquier momento. En su cama, por ejemplo. Porque, aparte de este mundo un lugar mejor, te pido que cuides de él, que le des todo el cariño que nos negaste a Dios y a mí. Por favor, Rogue, haz el amor con el inspector Dragneel._

Un disparo acalló las gallinas. Fullbuster se encontraba en el suelo, con un disparo en el pecho, del que brotaba aburrimiento y mermelada de cereza.

—Lo siento, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo —respondió Bickslow, guardando el revólver—. El hijo de puta andaba dándome órdenes todo el santo día. Y, además, pretendía resolver el caso él solito. ¿Dónde está el caso, Fullbuster? ¿Dónde está?

—Bickslow… —Lisanna parpadeó para espantar las lágrimas—. Por una vez en mucho tiempo has hecho algo bien.

—No sé si darte las gracias o pegarte un tiro a ti también.

—¡Bien hecho, cabrón! —Dragneel le palmeó la espalda—. Nadie quería oír a este gilipollas. Era un maldito pesado.

—Y bastante arrogante —añadió Rogue.

_Y no te tomes las cosas tan a pecho. La vida son dos días. Puede terminarse en un segundo. O bien puedes estar agonizando una hora. La vida es suerte, así como lo es la muerte. Y cuando se encuentran, puedes llegar a ser un afortunado. Todo depende de sí crees en el destino. ¿Tú crees en el destino? Yo hace mucho que dejé de creer en él, así que me aferré a la suerte como una idea vacía. Y volé, Rogue. Volé despreocupado. _

—Bueno, será mejor que limpiemos esto, ¿no? —intervino Orland.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

—Oye, Rogue, ¿qué significa eso de "tú la llevas"? —le preguntó el inspector Dragneel a su compañero.

—Que me toca a mí.

—¿Suicidarte?

—¿Quién sabe?

—¿Lo harás?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque todavía tengo que pensar qué le diré a Sting cuando me lo encuentre en el otro barrio.

—Podríamos alquilar algo los tres juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena bien —respondió Rogue.

—Oh, y podríamos ver esas películas que tanto le gustaban a Sting. Ya que ninguno de los dos podía soportarlas en vida.

—¿Cómo sabes que no me gustaban?

—Te he dicho que Sting hablaba mucho de ti.

La voz de Orland se alzó sobre los cuchicheos que invadían el espacio.

—¿Y quién se lleva al señor Eucliffe? —preguntó.

—Nosotros —respondió Bickslow rápidamente.

—Vendido.

—¿Y por qué vosotros? —quiso saber Lucy.

—Mi mujer es la única mujer de este barrio que ha estado enamorada de Sting durante años y no se ha acostado con él.

—Es una buena razón —asintió.

—Claro que lo es.

—Bien —dijo Orland—, si eso es todo, podemos retirarnos.

_Gracias por todo, Rogue._

—¿Queréis ir a tomar algo? —preguntó Dragneel.

—Podríamos ir a recoger a Yukino e ir al bar de Mirajane —propuso su mujer.

Nadie puso ninguna objeción. Salieron del piso en orden, arrastrando el cuerpo hasta el pasillo, dispuestos a reírse un rato de todo aquello. Rogue sonrió de nuevo. Puede que, al fin y al cabo, la muerte de Sting no fuera una desgracia.

—Gracias a ti, Sting.

_Y ahora, tú la llevas._


End file.
